


Nine-Tenths of the Law

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [20]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can't find his Sheriff badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-Tenths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even… based on those tweets between Ryan and Zack. I just had to. I really did.

"Guys, what happened to my Sheriff badge?"

Everyone looked up at Ryan from the couch with a confused face.

"I can't find it."

"What Sheriff badge?" Brendon asked, raising an eyebrow. "You didn't go through the police academy without telling us did you?"

Spencer snorted. "Ryan wouldn't stand a chance in the police academy."

"You guys, stop fucking with me," Ryan muttered as the three laughed. "The little plastic Sheriff badge that I wear on my guitar strap sometimes, the one I bought in Texas. What did you guys do with it?"

"Honestly, Ry, I didn’t know you had one," Jon replied, no longer laughing but he still had a content smile on his face. It was one of those smiles that Jon had that screamed, 'innocent'.

"Me either," Brendon agreed. Spencer just shrugged.

"You guys really have no idea what I'm talking about, huh?" Ryan frowned. "Well, damn."

"If you wear it on your guitar strap, maybe one of the roadies knows what happened to it," Spencer suggested. "Did you check your guitar cases?"

"I did check the cases; I guess I'll go ask one of the guys if they've seen it," Ryan replied dejectedly, leaving the dressing room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the three burst into laughter.

"Oh, nice one Spence. Asking the roadies is a great diversion," Brendon chuckled, slapping Spencer a high-five.

"What if someone just tells him where it is?" Jon wondered.

"Dude, Zack's told everyone on tour," Spencer told him. "No one's supposed to tell him it's pinned to the back of his shirt."

***

After asking the roadies, the techs, the sound guy, and even the other bands, Ryan still couldn't find the badge. He was starting to get a little peeved.

"Zack, I can't find my Sheriff badge," Ryan whined when he spotted Zack in the hallway.

Zack had to keep himself from laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ry. Did you check the bus? Under everyone's mattress? You know how Brendon likes shiny things."

"Knowing what's under my mattress, I don't want to go looking," Ryan muttered, his cheeks turning pink.

Zack smiled fondly, kissing Ryan's forehead. "I'm sure you'll find it eventually."

Ryan couldn't find it before the show, so he had to go on without it. It wasn't until the meet and greet afterwards that a fan noticed something on the back of Ryan's shirt.

"What is it?"

"It's a Sheriff badge," the girl - Alicia, Alice, Ally, something like that - told him, reaching to take it off and hand it to him.

"Oh. Thank you." Ryan held his cool until the meet and greet was over before turning on Brendon, Spencer, and Jon. "Why didn't you guys tell me it was _on me_?"

The three bust out laughing again, leaning on each other.

"You guys did this, didn't you? Fucking dickbags," Ryan growled, turning to stomp away.

"It wasn't us," Spencer cackled between breaths. "It was Zack."

Ryan huffed and continued to stomp away, only now more in the direction of Zack. "You sonofabitch."

"Oh hey, Ry. Looks like you found your Sheriff badge, huh?"

"Yeah, a fan found it pinned to the back of my shirt. I wonder how it got there, Zack."

Zack grinned deviously. "Well, I did tell you to stop leaving your clothes and stuff in my bunk. You didn't listen."

Ryan full on blushed. "Alright, you got me. Hey, you didn't tell the guys we were together, did you?"

"I just told them I stole your badge. I didn't tell them that possession was nine-tenths of the law."  



End file.
